LOTM: Decimation S5 Finale/Transcript
(The heroes are all seen in Vosorin's lair as Alex hugs Jessica) Jessica: You're not hurt are you? Alex: N-Not too bad... Jessica: Its okay now. Its all over now. Alex: I was so scared that... I was gonna die right there... Jessica: But now you're not gonna die. Not while I'm here. Alex: Heh. Thanks Jess. (Jessica just smiles as she hugs Alex. Erin smiles at the two she then looks over at Vosorin who is seen trying to get back up) Erin: You! *Marches over* (Erin then picks Vosorin up by his robe and pins him against the wall) Erin: Don't think losing the Stone means we're done with you yet! Vosorin: Get your hands off me you wench! Erin: *Slams him against the wall* DON'T think that cause your old I won't BEAT YOUR ASS DOWN RIGHT NOW!! Jack: You try and kill one of our friends and you honestly think we're gonna let you get away with that!? Scott: Yeah! Ian: What gives us a reason we shouldn't beat your ass right now?! Rose: Um guys? That other Soul is still here. (Everyone looks over and they do indeed see the soul still floating there) Izuku: Wait. Why is it still- (Suddenly the Soul takes the form of a boy. That looks a lot like Alex but in different clothes) Kyle: Whoa... Emily: It's a person! Erin: Is... Is that Alex? Vosorin: S...Son? (The others look in shock. Erin let's Vosorin go as he goes up to the boy) Vosorin: Is... Is it really you? ???:....Dad? Vosorin: Yes. Yes son, it's me. ???: Dad... Its good to see you again. Vosorin: Yes.. I'm so happy to see you my boy! And don't worry! I'll find another way! I'll find a way to bring you back and- ???: No dad... You need to stop. Vosorin: What? ???: You need to stop this. All of this chaos and bloodshed. It's not right. Vosorin: But... But son I... Everything I've done is to find a way to bring you back! Its the kingdom's fault you- ???: No. Its not they're fault. I made my choice. I chose to serve as a knight. And I died doing what I felt was right. Vosorin: *Tearing up* BUT IT WASN'T SUPPOSE TO BE YOUR TIME!! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSE TO... You weren't suppose to die... ???: I know dad. I know.... But you need to know that I died doing what was right. I died making sure those bandits didn't hurt you. Vosorin: *Crying* This is why I didn't want you to be a knight... It was too dangerous... And the day you died it... It tore me apart... You were all I had left since you mother died.... Losing you was... It was too much... (Vosorin's son puts his hand on his shoulder) Vosorin: Please... Don't leave me... ???: I'm sorry father. I have to. But please... Don't be sad for me. I'm in a better place. And I'll always be watching over you. (Vosorin looks at his son with tear filled eyes) ???: Just promise me that you'll give up on this violence. Vosorin: *Tearfully* …. I will son... I'll stop all this... ???: Thank you. (Vosorin's son then looks over at Alex. He then walks over to him) ???: Wow. Its like looking in a mirror. Alex: Yeah. Your dad wasn't kidding about the resemblance. ???: No he wasn't. I'm almost surprised he didn't think you were me. Alex: Heh. That would have been preferable to him trying to rip my soul out. ???: Yeah... Listen... I know its asking a lot but... Could you find it in your heart to forgive my father? Alex: Huh? ???: I know it's a stretch to ask, but I promise you he's a good man behind all that malice. He's just... He's been so alone since mom died. I was all he had left. Between him losing all he cared about, and the stone corrupting his mind... Well. Power corrupts as the old saying goes. Alex: Yeah... ???: So....Will you do it? (Alex looks over at Vosorin, who's just looking at his son with tears in his eyes. A minute ago, Alex saw an evil man ready to end all to get what he wants. Now he sees a broken man. Who misses his son) Alex:... Yeah. I think I can forgive him. Jessica: Are... Are you sure Alex? Erin: He did try to tear your soul out. Alex: Still though, I can see why he tried. This man only wanted to be with his son again. ???: Thank you. You'll have to take him back to the kingdom... But... Do you think- Alex: I can't promise anything, but I'll ask the king to spare Vosorin's life. ???: *Bows* Thank you. You're all true heroes to this land and all who live in it. (Suddenly Vosorin's son starts to float in the air and starts to glow) Vosorin: S-Son! Wait please! ???: Good bye father. I promise, one day, we'll see other again. Until then, please. Live a good life. (Vosorin's son vanishes in the light) Vosorin:...…. Son.... Emily: *wipes a tear* Wow, so beautiful! Kyle:..... (Alex then goes and walks over to Vosorin) Alex: Vosorin... (Vosorin looks over at Alex as he holds his hand out) Alex: Its time to go. Vosorin:.... *Takes Alex's hand* So it is.. (Alex helps Vosorin up) Alex: We need to take you back to the kingdom. Vosorin: I know... I'm prepared to face justice. Alex: Good... Guys come on. Let's go. (The Defenders all nod as the heroes all leave the lair. Richie however sees Yang, still on her knees) Richie: Yang? Yang:..... (Richie walks over to Yang and crouches down) Richie: Yang? You okay? Yang:... Its all my fault... Richie: Hmm? Yang: Its all because of me... Starkiller has the Stone... Richie: No no, it's not like that Yang. You had nothing to do with this. Yang: Yes I did Richie! That damn connection he had to me lead him straight to us! Richie: Yang, that Stone had a lot of power. They were probably tracking that as well. Yang: How do you know?! Richie: I'm just saying, it's a possibility. Yang:..... Richie: Look, let's just get you up and out of here. It'll be alright. (Yang sits in silence before she reaches up and takes Richie's hand before he helps her up) Yang:.... Alex: Hey guys, you coming or not? Richie: Come on. Let's go. Yang: Right... (The heroes then leave with Vosorin to head back to the castle. It then cuts to later on before they all are seen entering the kingdom's throne room) Alex: Andrion! Andrion: Oh! You're all back! After the attack, you all left so suddenly! Ancelmus: Where did you go? Alex: Sorry, all my friends had to go after something happened. But. We got good news. (The Defenders show they have Vosorin) Andrion: … Vosorin... Vosorin:..... Erin: We got him for you Andrion. Ancelmus: Amazing!! You've all done what none of us could!! You've captured the damned wizard! Now justice can finally be brought down on him! Andrion: Vosorin… Have you really come to surrender? Vosorin: Yes... Your majesty... *Gets on knees and bows* I here by surrender to you, and ready to face whatever judgement you deem fitting. Andrion: Very well.... Then Vosorin. As the king, for your crimes against the kingdom... You here by sentence to- Alex: You're majesty. If I may say something. Andrion: Hm? What is it Alex? Alex: I know this is asking a lot, given everything he has done. But could you... Could you please spare Vosorin's life. Vosorin: !! Ancelmus: WHAT?!? HAVE YOU GONE MAD!??! Andrion: That is a bold request to make Alex. You are aware of what Vosorin has done yes? Alex: Yes. Andrion: Then what makes you believe he deserves to live? Alex: His son. Andrion: His son? Ancelmus: His son is dead! Alex: I know, but he showed himself to us. Andrion: How?? Alex: The Soul Stone. Ancelmus: The what?? Alex: THat was the source of Vosorin's undead army. He made his zombies and skeleton's with the Soul Stone, a powerful magical stone, one we've been searching for. Andrion: Is that the reason you came to our kingdom? Alex: Yes. We tried to find the Soul Stone. Vosorin happen to have it. Erin: He also tried to replace Alex's soul with that of his son's so he could resurrect him. Ancelmus: Hold on! You did that to you and you want him to live!? Alex: Yes. Ancelmus: WHY!? Alex: Because, it was his son's final wish. Jessica: He made his dad give up his mission. Andrion: He did? Alex: Yes. *Walking around the throne room* He told us how lonely Vosorin was after his wife died. How he tried to protect his son. He was angry over his death. And when he found the Soul Stone, that anger corrupted him. Erin: Power corrupted as the old saying goes. Andrion:..... Alex: But that's why we brought him here. He seeks forgiveness for his crimes. Ancelmus: Forgiveness?! There is no forgiveness for the crimes he committed! He- Andrion: Be silent Paladin. Ancelmus: Huh? But your highness- Andrion: Be. Silent. Ancelmus:.... Yes sir. Alex: I know this is a lot to ask your majesty, but we've met our fair share of horrible people, who turned they're lives around for the better. People who could in turn become better allies for us. Andrion: And... You think Vosorin could be that? Alex: I do. Andrion: Hmm.... Alex: If not for us sir, then do it for his son. Who died protecting your people. Consider it, his last request. Honor the fallen. Ancelmus:..... Andrion:.... Vosorin. Vosorin: Yes, your majesty? Andrion: As the king of this mighty kingdom, I hereby pardon you from all your past and current offenses. Vosorin: !! .. Your majesty... Andrion: However! This does not come without cost! From now on you're to serve the kingdom as our court wizard till the day you die! Do you understand? Vosorin:... *Bows his head* Yes your majesty. I understand, and accept. Andrion: Any objections Ancelmus? Ancelmus:... None what's so ever your highness. Andrion: Then it's decided. Vosorin, you've now been fully pardoned for your crimes. Vosorin: Thank you my king. Andrion: And you, Defenders. Me, my kingdom, and its people owe you all a debt. One we can never repay. But if you have any requests, speak them. And I will make them happen. Alex: Thanks Andrion. (Alex then turns toward the heroes before he looks at Foxtrot. He then gets an idea) Alex: Well, there is one thing you can do for us right now. (A bit later, all the Defenders are seen gather together. Foxtrot is seen standing before the king) Andrion: Foxtrot! Step forward! (Foxtrot looks at the others. They nod. Rottytops give him a big smile and a thumbs up. He goes up to the king and takes a knee. Ancelmus hands Andrion his sword) Andrion: For your service to the kingdom, and for slaying the undead dragon, I here by knight thee! (Andrion taps Foxtrot's shoulder) Andrion: Hence forth! You are here by known as.... Sir Foxtrot! (Foxtrot lifts his head up and smiles. Ancelmus then brings Foxtrot a new Knight helmet) Foxtrot: *gasp*! Ancelmus: Here you go Sir Foxtrot. You're one of the best now. (Foxtrot takes the helmet and puts it on him) Rottytops: What do you think Foxy? Foxtrot: I love it! Thank you! Thank you so much! Andrion: No problem Sir Foxtrot. Omega: Well now, my son's a knight! Pearl: That's my brother! Charlie: All right Foxtrot! You rock dude! Zulu: Congrats bro! You did great! Foxtrot: Aww thanks guys! Rottytops: *Hugs Foxtrot* All right Foxy! You're a REAL Knight now! Foxtrot: *Blushes a little* Th-Thank Rotty. Alex: Well, I think we should probably head home for now. Andrion: Are you sure you can't stay a little longer? Alex: Wish we could. But we got more work to do. We lost the Soul Stone to the guy who we were trying to protect it against. So we need to head back and re-think our plan. Andrion: Hmm... I understand. But you are all welcome here ANYTIME you wish. Ancelmus: Should you ever need aid, *Puts fist to his chest* my knights and I will ride to to assist you! Alex: Thanks Paladin. (Miles then opens up a portal) Miles: Well, here we go. Andrion: AHH! Ancelmus: W-What magic is this?! Alex: Whoa whoa its cool its cool! That's just our way home! Andrion: Please warn us the next time you use magic... Erin: Its not magic. Ancelmus: What is it then? Alex: We don't have time to explain we have to get back home. Vosorin I'm sure can explain it. Vosorin: I'll gladly do so Alex. Miles: Let's go guys. Alex: See you all around. Andrion: Farewell heroes! Ancelmus: Come back and visit anytime! (Alex gives a thumbs up before they all enter through the portal. It then cuts to them arriving back home) Richie: We're back! (Sammy then runs out to meet the heroes) Sammy: *gasp* Finally! I was wondering where you and Yang ran off to. Richie: Sorry about that. GUess we should have left a note. Sammy: Well hey at least you guys are okay. Did you get the Soul Stone? Defenders:....... Sammy: So....No then huh? Erin: Nope... Alex: Starkiller and Leo beat us to it. Sammy: What? How did they do that? Yang:...... Jack: Long story. Sammy: I see. Well, I kept the house clean while you were all gone. Jessica: Aww Sammy! That's so sweet! Uraraka: Yeah thanks Sammy! Sammy: No prob! Yang: Welp. I should get back home then.. Ruby: Yang... Alex: Yang hold on a minute. Yang: Hmm? Alex: Just... Stay for a little while. Jessica and I might be able to help you with your... problem. Yang: ? You can? Alex: Yeah. We'll explain later. But just stay for now okay? Yang:... *Sighs* All right. Ruby: *Sighs with relief* Shantae: We should get back home though. Bolo: Right. Miles: I can get the portal set up for you. Erin: Thanks for your help Shantae. Shantae: Glad to help! Omega: You guys take care you hear? Bolo: Will do! Sky: Call us again if you need anything! (Miles creates the portal and they are about to step in. But Shantae notices Rotty isn't moving) Shantae: Rotty aren't you coming? Rottytops: Hmm... Nah. I'm gonna chill here for a while. Shantae: Huh?? Foxtrot: What?? Rottytops: I've never gotten a chance to explore a new world before! And I wanna see what this place has to offer! Plus, I promised Foxy and me would have a cup coffee together! Shantae: Well... If that's what you wanna do then I guess its okay. As long as the Defenders are okay with it. Alex: We're fine with it. Erin: Yeah, she won't bother us Shantae. Shantae: Well then, you take care of yourself Rottytops. And don't try and eat anyone's brains! Rottytops: *Big smile* No promises! (Shantae shakes her head and smiles. She Bolo and Sky all wave good bye as they step into the portal) Sammy: Oh wow we got a new roommate. That's- *Sees Rose's dog* IS THAT A DOG!? Rose: Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you we got a dog. Dog: *Bark* Sammy: *steps back in fear* W-Why?! Erin: Jeez Sammy, calm down. Alex: Yeah, it's just a dog. Sammy: Y-Yeah, a dog! (The dog looks up at Sammy panting) Sammy: A big, sharp toothed, vicious dog... Jack: Oh my god Alex. Looks like Sammy has a fear of dogs like you had a few of cats. Alex: Well that's a surprise. Erin: *Rubbing Dog's face* Aww how could anyone be scared of this big ol' bucket of adorable? Rose: Yeah, he's so cute! Sammy: B-But what about Murphy?? Rose: Oh I'm not gonna forget about Murphy. He and our dog I'm sure will become friends. Besides everyone can hang out with our new dog! So if I'm busy with Murphy, everyone can get him the love and attention he deserved! *Pats his head* Isn't that right boy!? Dog: *Happy Bark* Sammy: Greeeeeeat..... Rottytops: Aww you guys are just one big happy family! Jessica: Yeah we are Rotty! Yuri:..... Momo: Yuri? You alright? Yuri: Huh? Oh, yeah I'm just thinking is all. Momo: You sure you're alright? Yuri: I'm fine Momo. Don't worry about me. Momo: If you're sure. Yuri: *In his mind* I don't know why but... I have a bad feeling about things... Rose: Oh yeah! I almost forgot! Look at what me and Erin found Sammy! *pulls out her diamond* Sammy: WHOA!! Erin: Impressive huh? Rose: We're gonna sell it for money! Sammy: Where did you get that?? Erin: Found it in a cave guarded by an ogre. Yang: Whao what?! Richie: No way! Sammy: For real! Erin: Man do we got a story for you all! (The Defenders all gather around as they tell the story of what happens over at the new world they visited. Though they failed to get the Soul Stone, they still managed to get some victories out of it. But how long can they hold out...?) TO BE CONTINED... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Finales